1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which contain multiple hydroxyl groups and tertiary amine functionality.
2. Description of the Art Practices
It has recently been determined that high molecular weight alcohols may be prepared which are liquid in nature. Such materials are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,343 dated Aug. 5, 1980 also to the present author. It has been determined by the author that certain derivatives leading to the starting material of such alcohols may be valuably converted to amino alcohols which may thereafter be derivatized to amino alcohols and thereafter to an alkylene oxide adduct of the amino alcohol. Such materials are particularly valuable in that they contain both hydroxyl groups and tertiary amine functionality. The tertiary amine functionality is valuable in that it provides an autocatalytic reactant for urethane formation.
Certain work has also been done by R. Lai in an article entitled Obtention De Derives Bio Functionnels at Rev. Fr. Corps. Gras. 17:455 (1970). Therein, certain derivatives of alcohols are suggested.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight and temperatures are in degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated.